


A Day in the Life Of

by woopsforgotadam



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fills from Tumblr. Multi-fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Robb & Sansa + Family Times [Modern!Au]

**Author's Note:**

> These are prompt fills from my Tumblr and if there are any major triggers, it will be in the summary of that specific fic! Though I doubt there will be that much!

"Robb! Play with me!" her small hands were tugging the sleeves of he older brother’s sweatshirt and the nine year old turned his attention from his video game to her. He frowned at his little sister and at the sight of her big blue eyes a heavy (and somewhat dramatic) sigh left his lips. Jon wasn’t over today, as his father ushered him off for the week to visit distant relatives, and Theon was grounded because he pushed Asha (who retaliated, heavily) off the dock and into the lake; leaving Robb  with nothing to do. A part of him knew that even if Jon and Theon were here, he would still end up playing with Sansa because nobody could refuse her when she did  _that_ look.

”Okay Sansa, what do you wanna play?”

"Tea party!" 

Without waiting for the protest of her brother, she grabbed his hand pulled him down from the couch and out the living room, her quick feet brought him up the stairs, past Arya’s nursery and into the room that was across from his own; Sansa’s room.

It seemed as if she already thought of this before hand (a part of Robb was suspicious to whether or not his 'angel' little sister knew about the magical affect of her look), there were four chairs set up, and their mother’s tea cups and plates set on her small play tale. Robb knew that their mother wasn’t going to be the happiest woman when she saw the real sets and yet he still let Sansa place him at his seat, across from her own. She quickly joined him after touching up her hair. Her descent to her seat was as graceful as the princess she always wanted to be and the smile she offered her big brother and guest was bright and sweet, much like herself. 

"Robb, this is Lady," she gestured to her stuffed animal wolf to his right and her left, and then, to the other….guest, "And this is Nymeria," both of the other guests were stuffed wolves.

Robb’s own blue eyes peered into the cup, and it was filled with an actual drink! Though this appeared to be more like Pepsi than tea, nonetheless he held it up the proper way and the way Sansa’s faced beamed with pure joy, it filled his chest up with pride and his own joy. Perhaps there was just a tint of arrogance because _he_ was the one to make her smile like that. Quickly, Sansa joined in and as they both sipped it, both placed the cups on the saucers at the same time and a twin ‘clink’ was heard.

"So, my Lady Sansa, what shall we speak about today?"

"Well Lord Robb, Lady was speaking about how _terrible_ the rabbits have been! What do you propose we should do about it?"

And it was just like that, Robb managed to keep his little sister entertained for at least an hour until she decided the tea party was over and they began to play hide and seek, then house, then tag, and their games didn’t stop for a long time. They went on and even Arya wanted to play, the three of them commenced a rather epic game of Hunter ad Hunted, which was more or less, a more violent game of tag that included tackling.  When Ned Stark came home and saw his children playing, they begged him to join in, and soon, their mother who awoke from her always much needed afternoon nap, joined in on the big game of Hide and Seek. It was too late to begin a meal by the time Robb won, so the family of five left to go out to eat.

It seemed the fun would never end.


	2. Jon/Sansa [Fairy Tail Au]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: Hi, I want Jon/Sansa fairy tail au =D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty biased so Jon and Sansa are in my favorite two guilds :)

"Jon?" It has been years since she’s seen him, and that was partly her fault, but that didn’t matter. Her keys finally stopped clattering against each other so all that was between them was silence. It was supposed to be just your everyday request, a simple one that Sansa took herself despite her team’s insistence on accompanying her.

_"    I’m a mage of Lamia Scale," Sansa insisted to Robb and Arya, "I can do a simple rescuing!”_

Though since he was here, it meant this was no ordinary job, and it was no ordinary client. Why else would Crime Sorciere be here? "…Sansa," his voice seemed the same, she noted, still sad, but there was surprise in his tone as well despite the few second delay. The celestial mage smiled at her old friend, because she hasn’t seen him since—- _no_. She wasn’t going to think about that day. It was the same reason why he travel led with other fugitives. To repent. If this was going to be their reunion after four years, there was going to be no sadness.

"What are doing here?" She did frown at that, but her chest still felt light, and only if Robb was here because maybe then he could say that he forgave Jon and maybe then Jon would come back. But, something told Sansa that even then, he wouldn’t. Instead, she took a step closer (and another when he stepped back), her hands raised slowly until it cupped his cheek. His hair was longer and still curly, his beard was thicker now and briefly she wondered if he had taken care of himself since he left. The scars on his eyes told her otherwise, and a part of her wanted to take out Taurus and have her spirit drag Jon Snow back.

She didn’t.

Instead she answered his question, her thumb grazing his face, “I took a request for the rescuing of one Shireen Baratheon by her godfather, Daavos. She was kidnapped by some Red Mage—why are you here?” Jon made a grunt that Sansa would have called on anyone else annoyance, but she knew Jon (they were fellow guild mates once upon a time, and friends, sometimes it felt  even more than that) and knew it was more a grunt of laughter. Of what? She wasn't too sure of.

"Her father died in my arms a few weeks ago and made me vow to get his daughter back. That Red Mage killed her father. Why aren’t Robb or Ara with you? Or even that Lannister boy you were dating?"

"Davos mentioned that; but not you. He said he found Stannis Baratheon dead, and knew what had happened. The girl’s mother is with them as well, apparently. And I told Robb I could do it by myself." She didn’t have the heart to tell him about Joffrey. Because the scars on her back were enough to see they weren’t right, and she left that Tiger three years ago, she could handle only so much abuse, after all. And talking about it hurt her pride whilst merely reopening old wounds. 

"You should go back to Lamia, Sansa. It’s not safe." He either didn’t care or didn’t bother mentioning what about Joffrey. It was only then that Sansa dropped her hand and instead she rested it on her hips and glared at Jon, who kept his grey eyes on her own blue eyes.

“Every mission I take isn’t a hundred percent safe, Jon Snow. But I do it anyway, this is my living. On my honor as a mage of Lamia Scale and as a Stark I will safe that Baratheon girl, you ca either help me or move aside because you’re not getting in my way.”

It was a battle lost, and with a heavy sigh and heart, Jon nodded at her demand and turned his back to her and walked towards R’hllor, merely a few miles of woods away, where Shireen Baratheon and the Red Mage was. Sansa found herself smiling a his retreating form, the crest of Crime Sorciere the back of his robe, and she knew there was much more to the story than Jon was letting on; but she could wait.. The jingle of her keys around her hips was heard as she made her way to Jon, and even continued softly as she met up with his pace. It’s nice, she thought as she walked cheerfully with him, it’s like before Galuna happened; taking a request with him, and if she allowed herself the indulgence, she could see them walking back to Lamia Scale together and share a drink at the guild like old times. Robb and Arya would crack jokes, and exchange rather unpleasant pleasantries and then it would be good. Happy. 

But that was then. And now they're going on this with two difference Guild crests, from two different guilds and will eventually leave to two different guilds. But that was okay. They had each other.


	3. Lyon/Sherry + Awkward PDA Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts AU Lyon/Sherry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Lyon cannot handle PDA.

It’s been two months since they’ve been dating, and yet, every time he walks into the Great Hall and sees her, his heart races fast in his chest and his palms get sweaty. His flesh suddenly remembers how soft her hand is and his nose is wondering if she switched her shampoo (because she did do that often, but her hair was always silky and shiny). His younger brother, who is the same year as Sherry sees this and laughs, pulling Lyon with him until the older sibling shrugs himself off of Gray and walks past him and towards the Gryffindor table and sits with his Quidditch team. Erza and Yukka were speaking strategy, and the others were talking about other things but Lyon found his eyes drifted on a certain head of pink hair. Sherry, it seemed was laughing at something Tobi said and distantly he wondered what it was.

He didn’t realize he was starring until an elbow hit his side and he looked to see Gray wiggling his eyebrows, “Why don’t you go talk to her? You’re dating.”

"Shut up, Gray," 

"You’re so complicated, man."

"How’s Juvia?"

That shut Gray up and both brother sat in a stormy silence as they ate before it was Lyon, always one to take the first move, who stood up and made his way back to the door. Before he can make leave outside, two arms slid around his own and a familiar weight leaned on shoulder. Despite his earlier nervousness, his lips automatically formed a smile and he turned his head to peer at a familiar face; Sherry.

"You seemed broodier than usual when I saw you come in, and then you were staring at me for so long I was wondering if I angered you," as always she knew. As they walked towards Entrance Hall, Lyon huffed, and Sherry’s laughter filled the hall.

(If anyone saw them together, there would be no denying that they seemed to fit; that they were good together. In love.)

"I’m just not used to…this," he revealed while they were walking in the grass around the castle, "Being in a relationship." His second explanation caused Sherry to squeeze his arm a bit.

"I had a few boyfriends, but none like this, Lyon. We’re learning together."

At that the silver haired boy nodded, “You’re right. And it seems like winter is coming.”

"Your favorite season! I remembered. And Holidays, oh I can’t wait!"

Looking at her excitement, Lyon decided that he wanted to wait for once. Only if he meant he could wait with her, every second.


	4. Jon/Sansa + Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon feels like he shouldn't be jealous, it's not like he's dating Sansa. Then again Theon's arm around her shoulders makes him wanna kill his friend. He really shouldn't have came to this party, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I basically got asked about jealous!Jon and tried my best.

It was ridiculous and he knew it was, because Theon flirted with any woman, no matter who they were, but for some reason Theon flirting with Sansa fucking Stark, his best friend’s sister, made Jon’s blood boil. His fist clenched as he watched, but as soon as someone walked by with a tray of beers, he took one and sipped it. The burn of alcohol filled his mouth and he swallowed the substance quickly enough, his eyes closed.

Even his attempts at avoiding the sight before him were in vain, as when he closed his eyes all he saw was Theon’s arm around Sansa’s shoulders. Gritting his teeth he turned to leave the room of the party, it was Margaery Tyrell’s eighteenth birthday party, which pretty much meant everyone who was a junior all the way to alumni at Seven Kingdom High and in town in the summer was invited to show up. Jon himself was in the the latter portion of those invited, graduating just two years prior, and Robb and Theon had forced him to go (in reality, he heard Sansa was going and decided to go) and now all he thought was how the loud music, drunk teenagers and dub dares going on around him were mostly not his thing anymore. Never really was, because even in High School he hung around the band members mostly while Robb and Theon were hooking up with girls.

The cool summer air hit him as he found himself in their massive backyard, a garden of all things (then again the Tyrell mansion was called Highgarden for a reason), sipping his beer Jon let his legs take hi around the massive garden. His thoughts seemed to be stuck on his best friend’s sister (not little because Sansa was many things, but not little) he’s had a tiny crush on her for a while, yeah, but he’s never been jealous like this. He still refused to admit it was jealously…just protectiveness. Like when he saw Arya with that Gendry boy (all Jon had to do was glare as Robb gave him the ‘Brother Talk’, which was especially more violent because Robb had the example of what he did to Joffrey when he found out how Joffrey beat and mocked Sansa), it was just over protectiveness because Theon was a giant flirt, not right for Sansa. Sansa needed a gentler person, someone who had enough honor to stand by her and just her. Someone like you, Jon? the thought came unwillingly, and the college student cursed himself and finished his beer with one final sip. The heat held no humidity, which was nice, but the outside air was stale, and it was getting kinda hot.

"Jon?" a quiet voice called out, and the dark haired young man turned on his heel, his grey eyes widening a bit as he laid eyes on the very girl he’d been thinking about. Theon was not with her, he noted with small pride. "Why are you here by yourself?"

"Wanted some fresh air," he replied, a lazy shrug added as if there was no real reason behind his behavior. "Where’s Theon?" He didn’t mean to sound accusing…but he did.

Graceful as ever, Sansa Stark raised an eyebrow and a small smile on her as she stepped closer to Jon, “Are you jealous?”

Her inquiry was only responded with a grunt and then, Sansa giggled and shook her head, “Silly Jon, I had to endure so much teasing from Theon because he caught me looking at you. Drunk Theon likes to talk and he mentioned a few things, actually about you harboring a crush  on me. Well, in _Theon’s_   own drunken words he said it different…anyway let’s not talk about him.”

A few things were going through Jon’s mind as Sansa spoke, and all of them lead to one thought; Sansa was coming closer to him. Despite thinking he should move and leave her right there and go find Theon to punch him; Jon didn’t move.

“Right. Let’s not talk about him, what do you want to talk about?” Jon thanked the alcohol from before for his slight confidence, and the fact he did have some kind of relationship with a woman at college. He isn’t the shy highschooler from before. He was an experienced man now (maybe not as much as others, but enough.)

"Us."

"Us? I wasn’t aware there was such a thing."

"Don’t be coy, Jon," her words seemed as if she was offended, but her pink lips were tugged upwards in a small smile, and her arm moved lightly eventually touching Jon’s arm (and it was then, he noted with inner pride, she seemed to be surprised at his muscle; he had worked out a lot). She walked closer so that their bodies were _so close_ yet _so far_ away. "Boy likes girl, girl likes boy. Boy and girl are shy, but both have been consuming alcohol so there’s more boldness. What happens next?"

"Maybe this," and with that (because falling for your best friend’s sister is already a cliche, so why not make it more of one?) Jon swooped down to connect their lips. She seemed to agree with the ending of this story, if her arms wrapping around his neck was any sign. Perhaps the sign that erased any doubt was when she pressed her body to his, and her fingers brushed the hair at the back of his neck. His arms wrapped around her and he held her there, all thoughts of Theon were gone, because while he may have had his arm around her; Jon had her lips and heart, it seemed.


	5. Catelyn, Jon/Sansa + Parallels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon:Cat survives the RW. Jon is revealed to be a Targaryen & her attitude toward him softens. He returns Sansa to Winterfell and the two of them fall in love. Cat sees shadows of herself & Ned in Sansa & Jon and viciously defends them against all the naysayers (b/c she wants them to have the happy ending she and Ned should have shared).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like the fics where Cat or Ned see Jon and Sansa and see the other, or when other people see them as Ned and Cat cos idk it gives me this warm feeling?? Idk. Also, any universe where Catelyn or Robb survives the Red Wedding somehow give me life

Watching Sansa’s shoulder be draped in Targaryen black and red gave Catelyn a strange sense of relief that the Stark woman hasn’t felt for many years (war, Winter and the last wedding she was at had attended to that constant feeling of dread) and so she found herself smiling despite the events that led them all here. It was a small smile, because once upon a time, her daughter called the man who was now her husband ‘half-brother’. Before his death, Robb named Jon a Stark, and heir to Winterfell, while at the same time, Jon was legitimized as a Targaryen and Warden of the North. Since Robb’s will was known to such a small group, the Lady Stark didn’t say anything on it, as it seemed that either way, there was a Stark in Winterfell. As Jon and Sansa shared a kiss before the heartree, the image of a dark haired man and a bright haired woman kissing brought Catelyn back to her own wedding. The memory of her and Ned burned bright in her mind's eyes, and seemed to shine bright and into life through Jon and Sansa.

(And only then with that in mind, did Catelyn let the tears fall from her vivid, and widely known Tully blue eyes)

At the feast (Catelyn’s idea, because though they were married by the Old Gods, Winterfell needed a reason to celebrate and be happy after a long winter, even though normally weddings before a weirwood or a heartree eschewed extravagance) the Lady Stark got pulled to the dance floor by her brother Edmure Tully, Lord of Riverrun, and it was on the dance floor she heard the whispers.

_"He’s a dragon, so of course it makes_ sense _ for him to marry someone who he thought of as a sister." _

_"I heard the Young Wolf’s sister got pulled into it at threat of dragon fire."_

_"Our Lady She Wolf would never yield to a_ dragon _!" _

Her grip on Edmure tightened and it seemed he heard them too, because his own blue eyes looked at his sister with some form of apology and then she was switched away to Greatjon, freed from Harenhaul. He was pleasantly drunk and he smiled at the Lady, “Your daughter is as beautiful as you were at your wedding, Lady Stark!”

As if Catleyn didn’t know, but she smiled anyway and thanked him as she was once more put into someone else’s hands. This was it was her uncle, Brynden Tully. Still strong, he danced and it was after the pleasantries when he spoke, “If they say one more thing about Lady Sansa being forced into this-“

"I know," was all Catleyn said. At least her uncle understood how she felt about the words that left the drunken lips of the feast goers. Then again, her uncle followed greatly the words of their house. Family. Duty. Honor.

"They remind me of you and Ned Stark, Cat," he said, looking at the pair and a sad smile crossed Catelyn’s lips at that. She thought (or did she hope?) she was the only one to see the resemblance.

"I wish a happier ending for them, Cat."

"Every mother does."

* * *

It would be a few weeks later when Catelyn Tully would actually reveal that, yes, she _did_ marry a wolf, and yes she _did_ have some claws of her own when once more someone spoke about the marriage of Jon Targaryen and Sansa Stark. It would merely take a side glance of blue eyes that at times resembled the ice that surrounded the North, and a few simple words, “I wasn’t aware you personally knew the details of Lord and Lady Targaryen. _Your_ Lord and Lady.”

The girl squeaked and apologized, leaving the Lady Stark to sigh. It seemed she would have to take personal measures to squash these rumors. Although that’s all they were, it would stick within the North and no one would want to love a Lord who is thought to force Eddard Stark’s eldest daughter into a marriage and into bed. Like the rumors of Catelyn’s own husband, Ned, and his ‘affair’ with Ashara Dayne, Catleyn would have to squash them until they stop. If only she knew what Ned’s method of doing so was. Perhaps his sullen and seemingly cold nature contributed to it.

No matter, because Catelyn would ensure the new found happiness of her daughter and her lord husband. They may resemble herself and Ned, but they are not them. And as any mother would for her child, she would make sure Sansa was happy.

(And Jon, too, because it was the least she could do. After years of coldness. There was too much to forgive, but, she could give him and Sansa both a better start to the beginning of what she hoped to be a better future than past.

For Jon. For Sansa. For her and Ned. And their dead and lost children.)


	6. Gray/Lucy + Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gray is a mega dork losertron

"How do you want your coffee, Gray?" the blond turned to face her long time friend who shrugged a bit, normally he didn’t drink coffee because he felt he never needed it. But Lucy insisted they stop in Dunkin Donuts for a cup, because she was, as he knew all too well, a coffee addict (and she had this weird thing where she couldn’t eat or drink something by herself when someone else was there. "It’s rude to eat or drink in front of others who don’t have something, Gray.") Her eyes through glared at him and he sighed, the order his older brother got he knew all to well, so he said simply.

"Medium iced caramel with two sugars."

"Lyon’s order?" Gray quirked an eyebrow at that and Lucy giggle and turned, her hair slapping him in the face as she did so, "I, as a fellow coffee addict, know Lyon’s order. Just as he knows mine." At that, Gray rolled his eyes and waited for his girlfriend to order, and once the coffee came her smile was wider than when he greeted her. (His pride was damaged a bit at that, not that he would admit it aloud. He wasn’t going to be jealous of coffee.)

"I can’t wait to see this outdoor movie, Gray! I’ve never been to one before, have you?" her lips went back to her straw to sip some more of her (large) coffee. Gray offered a slight smile at her and shook his head, she was going to be very awake tonight, or crashed halfway through. Depends on how she wastes the rush the caffeine gave her. 

"Nah, I haven’t. But you mentioned it a few weeks ago, so I looked for one and here we are."

"You remember I said that? I even forgot!"

"…Yeah."

This time, her smile was just as wide, but it was her brown eyes that made it more sincere and, despite himself, he felt like he arose victorious From coffee. In celebration, he sipped his own coffee which was, to his surprise, not that bad.

(Thank whoever or whatever above that no one can read his thoughts.) 


End file.
